Inegável
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Songfic HieiBotan. As certezas e razões de um koorime contra ele mesmo.


Uma songfic impulsiva de Hiei e Botan.

Espero que gostem de lê-la quase tanto quanto me valeu escrever.

E não esquecem dos reviews!

Lembretes:

- Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, para asorte deles.

- A fic se baseia da música Undenied do extinto Portshead.

- Pra quem ainda não sabe:

_itálico - pensamentos_

**música em inglês**

**_tradução da música_**

narração

Enjoy minna!

Ja ne

Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**Inegável**

****

_Eu sabia que um dia, todo mundo se apaixona._

_Achava, talvez, que eu morresse antes disso. Achava que já tinha visto tudo que um coração poderia ver para se endurecer e ressacar._

_Eu estava certo, na verdade._

_E sabia que por dentro, eu já estava morto._

_E tudo que eu queria era continuar a morrer, lentamente._

---

**Your softly spoken words**

_**Suas palavras ditas de forma tão suave**_

**Release my whole desire**

_**Liberta todo o meu desejo**_

**Undenied totally**

_**Totalmente inegável**_

---

_­_-Eu só estava tentando ser gentil, seu idiota! - ela respira fundo, a cabeça se inclinando levemente, deixando a ponta dos cabelos lhe tocar o rosto - Todo mundo está lá dentro, preocupado com você... Eu não queria te ofender.

Ele se vira para ela, mantendo os olhos semicerrados. Solta o ar com certa força, voltando à posição original sobre a árvore embranquecida de neve.

-Sua presença me ofende.

Ela abaixa a cabeça, mordiscando o lábio com força. Cerra os punhos, sentindo todo o corpo tremer.

Ele não pode evitar entreabrir os olhos uma vez mais e espiá-lo pelos cantos dos olhos. Obrigava-se a cada vez vê-la sair correndo de perto de si, como um aviso. Um consolo.

Mas não dessa vez.

Ela aperta ainda mais os punhos. E grita, com lágrimas nos olhos:

-Por que você se esforça tanto para me tratar assim?!

---

**And so bare is my heart**

**_E meu coração está tão desarmado_**

**I can't hide**

_**Que não consigo esconder**_

**And so where does my heart belong?**

**_E aonde será que meu coração pertence?_**

---

_Eu me costumei a ser eu mesmo. A andar entre as trevas como a sombra que voa, correndo os mundos como o youkai de gelo que detém o poder do fogo nas mãos._

_Isso é o que eu sou. E o que eu sei ser._

_Eu me acostumei a olhar para essa mulher e sentir ódio de mim mesmo._

_Porque tudo que aprendi a ser não é o bastante para impedir a mim mesmo, todas as vezes que posso, de manchar o rosto dela._

_E mesmo sem querer, eu fico olhando pra ela._

_Tantas e tantas vezes para ver ela gritar e sair bufando, chorando, e depois voltando a sorrir por uma piada qualquer vinda de outra boca._

_Eu nunca me acostumei a isso._

_Estar apaixonado. Estar por ela._

_Estar vivo de novo e apenas me sentir perdido._

-Olhe para mim, Hiei!

---

**Beneath your tender touch**

_**Por debaixo de seu toque macio**_

**My senses can't divide**

_**Meus sentidos não conseguem se separar**_

**Oh so strong my desire**

_**Oh, é tão forte o meu desejo**_

---

Ele suspira, mantendo os olhos fechados, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela se aproxima, puxando de leve sua manga, tocando num deslize de seus dedos, as costas da palma de sua mão.

Ele abre os olhos, num sobressalto.

E ela dá um passo para trás, assustada.

-Só olhe...

Ele fecha os olhos com força, respirando fundo.

Quase pode ouvir o leve som do balbuciar dos lábios dela, se entreabrindo e fechando, numa insegura falta de palavras.

Ele solta o ar, lento.

---

**For so bare is my heart**

_**Por meu coração estar tão desarmado**_

**I can't hide**

_**Eu não consigo esconder**_

**And so where does my heart belong?**

_**E aonde será que meu coração pertence?**_

---

****

Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele salta da árvore, num impulso, caindo levemente em frente a ela.

Hiei abre os olhos, firmes e diretos sobre os de Botan.

-O que quer que eu veja, onna?

Ele dá mais um passo, com sua voz ríspida e seca causando um pequeno tremor nos olhos da guia espiritual. Ele nota, sente. Como se aquele tremor corresse por debaixo da sua própria pele.

-Eu só quero enxergar, Hiei.

---

**Now that I've found you**

_**Agora que eu encontrei você**_

**And seen behind those eyes**

_**E fui visto por trás desses olhos**_

**How can I carry on?**

_**Como eu posso continuar?**_

---

****

_O que você quer tanto ver, onna?_

_O que eu tenho de mais seco, mais morto, mais calado em mim?_

_Não há mais nada ser visto aqui dentro._

_Não há mais nem sombras de mim..._

Ele dá mais um passo, a forçando a se encostar contra o tronco da árvore. O olhar sério, os lábios cerrados e mudos, cortam o ar em sua direção. Ela engole a seco, não desviando seus olhos da figura que termina seu último passo, colado a ela.

Por um breve segundo, todo seu corpo treme ao toque invisível de seu calor.

Os lábios dele se colam aos dela, por segundos, dias, um tempo incontável e lento.

Num beijo quente e calado, como ela via dentro dos olhos abertos dele.

Ele se afasta, virando o rosto, mas sem se mover do lugar.

-Agora vá embora, onna.

_Não há mais nada além de você dentro de mim._

---

**For so bare is my heart**

_**Por meu coração estar tão desarmado**_

**I can't hide**

_**Eu não consigo esconder**_

**And so where does my heart belong?**

_**E aonde será que meu coração pertence?**_

---

-Não, eu não vou.

Num movimento instintivo, Hiei se volta para Botan, os olhos vermelhos e arregalados diante da figura pequena e esguia que tremia com lagrimas nos olhos, e com um quê indizível escondidos entre os lábios.

Ela levanta uma das mãos, até os olhos, limpando suas bochechas com a manga larga do kimono. Deixa a mão pousada perto dos lábios, arriscando um sorriso leve e triste, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e tremidas, apertando os olhos.

-Eu vou ficar, Hiei. Não vou sair daqui! Porque eu não quero! Porque eu não posso! Porque não há nenhum outro lugar onde meu coração me deixe ir. - ela sorri, apertando as mãos - Porque talvez... ele não possa nunca pertencer a outro lugar. E... mesmo que longe, ele nunca vai te deixar.

Ele continua ali, a sua frente, parado, impassivo.

Botan dá um passo para trás. Ela tenta esconder o rosto, virando de lado.

Mas antes que pudesse dar o segundo passo, o peso de corpo de Hiei cai sobre seu ombro, a fazendo parar.

-Hiei...?

-Só fica, onna.

-Hai...

Ela fecha os olhos, acariciando a nuca do koorime largado sobre seu ombro.

_Eu sabia que todo mundo um dia se apaixona._

_Achava que eu nunca me acostumaria a ser alguém além de mim mesmo._

_E sabia que meu coração podia morrer lentamente, todos os dias, esperando por ela._

_Mas eu não sabia como era finalmente chegar._

---

**Belong, belong, belong...**

_**Pertence, pertence, pertence...**_

**Owari**


End file.
